


I Need A Hero(to save me now)

by Cherry101



Series: Writer's Society Prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, No defined villain, Otabek and Yuri are superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: Otabek is mostly known for being the hot foreign student with no social life. What the public doesn't know is that he's one of the two heroes of St. Petersburg, Black Bear.He also has a crush on Yuri Plisetsky.But that's besides the point.





	I Need A Hero(to save me now)

**Author's Note:**

> This is very rushed, and I apologize. It's going to have more parts though, eventually. So... Enjoy.

“Did you hear the news about White Tiger and Black Bear?” 

 

Otabek blinks at the suddenness of the question. “No,” he lies, shifting his expression to feign disinterst. 

 

Leo pouts at his answer, obviously devastated. Otabek’s not that surprised at his friend’s reaction - the teen has an unparalleled obsession with the mysterious heroes guarding St. Petersburg. 

 

He just… can’t contribute to Leo’s fanboy-like tumblr page. 

 

Mostly because he is one of the two heroes. 

 

That definitely put a damper on things.

 

“How have you not heard anything? They’re like, huge around here. I know you’re new and stuff, but seriously?” Leo waves his hands around, as though the flailing movements of his arms could demonstrate his point. 

 

Otabek shrugs. Sometimes he forgets that he was Black Bear before he was Otabek Altin: mysterious foreigner. When all he had to worry about as far as appearances was making sure the other hero, White Tiger, never saw him in regular normal-citizen getup. 

 

Now? 

 

If he doesn’t want to accidentally spill any secrets, he has to keep quiet. Make people believe his life is boring and as uninteresting as lives can get, never say a word to anybody other than his two friends at school, and just generally keep a low profile. No more Mr. DJ, no more late night bikes rides, no more… nothing. 

 

Of course, it’s not that he has the time for that, anyways. Not since Maki swept into his life with a wave of her tiny black fingers, pressing a ring into hands and telling him that he’s to be a superhero. Not since a force not unlike a magnet drew him to St. Petersburg, where a single hero with the same abilities as him braved the streets alone, facing villains that seemed to come out of nowhere. 

 

But that’s beside the point. 

 

“We’re going to get you out more. JJ and I, we’ll get you out more,” Leo decides, all matter-of-factly. Otabek’s friend is normally very easy-going and laid-back - it’s how they became friends in the first place - so hearing him sound so stubborn definitely is a first. 

 

“I get out,” He defends himself, thankful that he’s such a good liar, “I just don’t follow White Bear and Black Tiger.” 

 

Leo gapes at him, “It’s White Tiger and Black Bear!” 

 

“Right. Sorry.” He’s not, really. Living a double life means constantly lying, constantly deflecting any possible suspicion off of himself. He doesn’t think people knowing that he’s secretly Black Bear will necessarily be harmful, other than towards his mental state, but… still. It had been a rule he and White Tiger had come up with, and he’s sticking to that rule. 

 

“Are you two just going to stand in front of the doorway all day?” A voice snarks from beside them, and Otabek’s heart lurches in response. 

 

Standing in front of them(well, in front of the entryway they are indeed blocking) is none other than Yuri Plisetsky. Tall, lithe, and graceful, Yuri is the perfect epitome of why appearances mean nothing - he’s snarky, rude, impatient, and always angry. But, more than that, he’s the bane of Otabek’s existence, simply for  _ existing.  _

 

Because, while most people look at Yuri and see only his good looks or his fiery personality, Otabek looks at him and sees… himself. His struggles, his fight for what’s good and right, his burning determination is reflected in those bright green eyes, and, more than anything, Otabek wants to reach out to him. He wants to befriend the snarky teen, but he doesn’t trust himself not to accidentally give himself away to his crush. 

 

Which is why he moves away, stepping aside to allow Yuri to pass. 

 

The blonde huffs as he walks through the doorway, and Otabek can’t help but watch him go. 

 

“You’re never going to win him over, you know.” Leo snips. 

 

Before Otabek can respond, a shriek echoes through the nearly-empty hallways. 

 

School is out, technically nobody is supposed to be there. Leo and Otabek had stayed to talk, and Yuri is probably there for extracurricular purposes, but otherwise the building is empty. Who would’ve screamed? 

 

_ Unless… _

 

A beam of light slices across the top of the roof, and laughter accompanies it. Otabek jumps to the side to avoid being torn to bits, thinking. There’s definitely something unusual going on. 

 

Time to become Black Bear. 

 

“Leo, run!” He hollers at his friend, before taking off down a corridor. He ducks into a bathroom, panting breathlessly. 

 

Maki pokes her head out of his bag sleepily, then, obviously disturbed by the cacophony of noises, “What’s going on?” 

 

“I need to transform,” He tells the Quami, who sighs almost dramatically, “Maki, give me claws.” 

 

The tiny creature seems to disappear, jumping into his ring. 

 

And then… he transforms. 

 

He doesn’t remember much of how he becomes Black Bear. He knows that he gains a pair of rounded ears, his jumpsuit is black with pale spots on his stomach and palms, he actually does have claws, and a mask appears on his face hiding his eyes. He feels more.... Confident, as Black Bear. More talkative. It’s nice. 

 

As soon as the transformation is complete, he sneaks out of the bathroom, walking up to the fight. 

 

And what a fight it is. 

 

A person clad in costume floats above the school, cackling maniacally. There is a white blur of motion around the figure, attempting to reach the floating person but not quite managing. 

 

_ White Tiger.  _

 

Otabek leaps to the rescue, barrelling into White Tiger right before a beam of light hits him. This knocks both of them to the ground, of course, but it still saves the other’s life. 

 

“About time you showed up.” White Tiger grumbles, standing up and rubbing his head. Blonde locks frame a white black-striped mask, matching the rest of his white and black costume. He’s holding two small, thin blades in his hands - his weapon. 

 

Right. Weapon. That would be useful. 

 

Otabek pulls out his own weapon. It's not much in comparison - a thin cord, which he wields as a lasso - but it  _ works.  _

 

“Alright. Plan,” He mutters softly, in a voice that he only lets out for Black Bear, “That… person doesn't seem to be able to do anything but use that fatal light and float around. So, I distract them, keep them busy, and when they're focused solely on me, you go in and take out the Akuma.” 

 

The Akuma. A tiny, evil little butterfly controlled by some hidden villain. The Akuma has the ability to transform a normal person, a person that is upset with the world for whatever reason, into a glorified supervillain. The Akuma possesses an item of the person's, so the only way to defeat the villain is to destroy the item the Akuma takes hold in.

 

It took awhile to learn all of that, but Otabek’s glad he did. The Akumas are dangerous, in the sense that a gun is dangerous. 

 

White Tiger just nods, “Got it.” The male backs up, his little figure slinking into the shadows like the predator he’s modelled after. 

 

Otabek steels himself, then twirls his cord into a pretty suitable lasso, “Hey there.” 

 

The figure, distracted by their mission of tearing down the school, whips around to face him.

 

“Black Bear! Have you come to join the party?” The masculine voice rings with a shrill undertone.

 

Otabek nearly pales, because he  _ recognizes  _ that voice. It's… Guang-Hong Ji, Leo’s boyfriend.

 

_ Perfect. Just what he needed.  _

 

“Maybe,” He answers, twirling his makeshift lasso around.

 

Guang-Hong smirks, “Well, you're just in time to watch Death Laser tear this school apart.” 

 

Otabek purses his lips, “Yeah, how about no.” He throws his lasso, but Guang-Hong, or Death Laser as he called himself, easily sidesteps, cackling maniacally still. 

 

The distraction works, though. He doesn't know how White Tiger manages to get as far as he did, but the agile hero swoops in, slashing blades through a handbag Death Laser had been holding. 

 

The bag falls to the ground in tatters, and Guang-Hong collapses, as a black butterfly flutters out of the aforementioned item.

 

Otabek tosses his cord towards the butterfly, capturing it in a secure grip, “No more evil doing for you, little Akuma.” He says, huffing.

 

When the Akuma is cleansed, becoming a normal, white butterfly once more, the world shifts, fixing itself. It's a neat additive to the magic surrounding the Quamis and the Akumas. 

“That was relatively easy.” White Tiger notes, falling into step besides him.

 

Otabek nods, “Yeah. Just means we better watch out next time.” 

 

“Yeah.” White Tiger grins, “See you next time, Bear.” 

 

“Likewise, Tiger.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yuri sighs as he slams the door to his brother's apartment.

 

“What kept you?” Viktor demands, standing in the living room. However, his stance reads that he's been waiting there for awhile. 

 

Yuri wrinkles his nose.

 

“At school, getting tutorials. Or, I was, until it was… disturbed.” 

 

The older man sighs, “Yura, I hate that you're staying out on the streets so much. It's a dangerous city.” 

 

“Not with Black Bear and White Tiger.” Yuri argues, because he has to defend himself s _ omehow. _

 

Viktor shakes his head, “Still dangerous! I worry, Yura.” 

 

“Well, don't. I can take care of myself.” He snaps defensively, “I'm going now. Call me for dinner.” 

 

Without waiting for a response, he storms into his room in a show of mock-anger. 

 

And sighs. 

 

_ Stupid Black Bear being his stupid charming self.  _

 

Being White Tiger is exhausting.

 

Yuri flops down on his bed. When he closes his eyes, it's not the mysterious stranger standing in their school he thinks about, nor his friend, nor the villain he faced today.

 

It's Black Bear.

 

The object of his stubbornly concealed affections. 

 

Not that the man will  _ ever  _ like him back.


End file.
